The Start of Something New
by Maricha
Summary: Caroline went to New Orleans with Elena to tell Klaus about her feelings. When she comes there Klaus is with Hayley and they have a son. But Klaus still has his feelings for Caroline..
1. Chapter 1- I Wanted to See You

There he was. The guy she had liked from secretly since she first saw him. Caroline desired him. In her eyes, he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. She is the only one who knows how funny, sweet and loveable he was. Everyone else just thought Klaus was a mean and mysterious man who didn't care who he hurted to get what he wanted. But Caroline had gotten to know Klaus like no one else did. He let her see who he really was. Everything has changed since she came to New Orleans with Elena to visit Klaus. He is with Hayley. Not only that, but she has a son of him.

"Elena! Hurry your ass down here we need to go!" Caroline said while looking for her keys. "I would be done already if you didn't keep the bathroom to yourself for an hour." Elena said while laughing and walking down the stairs.

"Who's the one waiting now huh?" she said looking at Caroline being stressed because she couldn't find her keys. "Looking for this?" she held up Caroline's keys and had a smirk on her face.

"What would I do without you, Gilbert?" she grabbed her keys and laughed while walking outside.

Caroline and Elena moved here when they were finished with school. Caroline had told Elena about her feelings for Klaus and Elena encouraged her to visit him.

Caroline started the car on their way to the bar to meet Klaus and Damon. She was hoping Klaus wouldn't be with Hayley so she could see the old Klaus. The real Klaus. He had changed since he left for New Orleans. It seemed like he was trying to leave Caroline alone, because that what he thought she wanted. But that isn't true, she loves him. She wanted to tell him that when she got in New Orleans but he told her he's with Hayley and that they have a son. Caroline her heart broke when she heard this news. But she couldn't give up. As Klaus told her, he intends to be her last and she intends to be his last. No matter how long she had to wait, she knew she wanted him.

"You can get out of the car now, Car. We're here." Caroline shaked her head forgetting the thoughts she was having and walked over to Elena that was waiting for her.

"What if she's there Lena, what do I do?" she asked concerned as she looked towards the door of the bar.

"Don't worry, Damon said it's just them."

Caroline let out a small smile and nodded. They walked in the bar looking around them to see if Klaus and Damon were already there.

She saw a guy with the sexiest back she had ever seen covered with a leather jacket. She immediately knew it was Klaus. Only Klaus could give her a warm feeling inside without even looking at her.

They walked over to the boys. Elena walked straight into Damon's arms and gave him a kiss.

"Good evening, my love." Klaus said while looking at Caroline. She was now staring in the most beautiful green eyes that had a little yellow in them that made her blush. "Hello Klaus, nice to see you." She said with a smirk on her face that immediately let Klaus smile.

"What's that face for, love?" he said smiling while handing her a glass of bourbon. God what was she beautiful. Her beautiful blonde hair, her gorgeous smile and her perfect personality. He found himself blushing and he turned his face so she wouldn't see it.

Elena and Damon were laughing, kissing and talking in the back of the bar. Caroline was looking at them with envy. She wants something like they have, but with Klaus. All she could think about was Klaus. She wished she could just kiss him whenever she wanted to. Wake up to see his beautiful eyes. Oh god what were his eyes beautiful. She wanted to be alone with him. Now.

She pulled his hand and walked towards the exit. "Lets get out of here. Somewhere quiet."

They were sitting on a bench in the same street as the bar they just left. Caroline shuffled closer to Klaus and he gave her a surprising look. She smiled and looked at him biting her lip. Maybe it was the bourbon but she really wanted him. She wanted him to be hers. Only hers.

"Can I ask you something, love?" Klaus said as he frowned and looked at her. "Of course you can." she felt the atmosphere changing into a more serious one than just joking around like they were doing.

"Why did you came to New Orleans?" he asked his eyes still locked on her.

"Well, Elena and I wanted to get out of Mystic Falls and I wanted to see you so we came here."

There was a comfortable silence that they were both enjoying. She liked just being around him, no matter if they were talking or not.

Klaus was battling with his thoughts. His feelings for Caroline were getting the best of him. But they couldn't. He was with Hayley, even though it wasn't love. He couldn't just leave her. He truly cared about her, they were good friends. Caroline just had something about her that made him feel alive. It was love.

"You know I like you, don't you?" Caroline said softly looking the other way afraid of his answer.

He was playing with her hair, still not saying anything. He needed to enjoy this moment. It was one of the only times they are alone.

He moved his hand from her hair to her cheek and was caressing it tenderly. She turned her head around again and was now staring in his gorgeous green eyes. She had a surprising look on her face because she wasn't expecting this much tension between them.

His hand was still laying on her cheek and he came a little closer. They could now both feel each other's breath on their faces. She slowly came even closer still looking him in the eyes to see how he reacted. She could see a smirk on his face that gave her a warm feeling inside. Her lips were now touching his and he pulled her against him. They were now kissing tenderly and his fingertips were grazing down Caroline's arm. His kisses went down to her neck and shoulder.

Caroline shivered of pleasure and her hands were brushing against the skin of Klaus' back.

He pulled his head back and she gave him a confused look. He smiled "I want to take you back to my place, love." She was blushing and nodded in agreement. "We could go to my house, Elena will probably stay with Damon at you guys' place so we will have my place all to ourselves." she grabbed his hand when she saw he mouthed yes and dragged him to her car. The whole ride home she was smiling and so was Klaus.


	2. Chapter 2 - Why Do You Like Me?

She opened up the door still holding Klaus' hand who stood behind her. She couldn't believe anything that just happened. That they kissed, that she was holding his hand and that he was even holding her hand. They walked over the couch and sat in front of it looking at the fire place she just turned on. Caroline was laying in Klaus' arms while he was stroking her back softly. She laid her head on his shoulder and he kissed her head.

He couldn't believe how beautiful this moment was. He finally had the girl he loved for years now in his arms. She was kissing him, touching him and loving him.. He wanted to make love to her right here and now.

"Klaus.." she said skeptical "Why do you like me?"

He took her hand between his hands and gave her a kiss. "I like you because you are nice Caroline. You are a truly nice person, which is hard to find. You like me for who I am, no matter what I've done you still like me. And that's one of the reasons I like you, but I also like you because you're strong, beautiful, sweet, funny and perfect."

She started to kiss Klaus passionately. The feeling she got when she touched him was like no feeling she ever had with anyone else before. Not with Tyler, not with anyone. She wanted to make love to him right at this moment. The moment felt perfect and she wanted to make it even more perfect to show him her love in every way possible.

Their kisses became faster and harder by the minute. Klaus' fingers were grazing down Caroline's back and unhooking her bra. She took of her shirt and he slowly pulled her bra straps down. She was now shirtless kissing him in his arms. His kisses went down to from her lips to her neck and down again to her breasts.

She pushed his body as close to hers as possible and put her legs around his now sitting on top of him. She took of his shirt and looked at his perfect muscled body. He was beautiful in every way. She started to kiss his belly and slowly went down. Her hands were unzipping his jeans and she pulled it down with his boxers. Every kiss he gave her set her on fire. This all gave her more satisfaction and pleasure than she could have ever dreamed of.

Klaus pulled Caroline's hips against his and started to take her jeans off. They were both now fully naked in each other's arms. Her hand when further and further down Klaus' body until she got it in her hand. She had never felt such a big one. She felt him getting bigger by just one touch. She heard a soft moan coming from Klaus as her hand went up and down.

Klaus pulled Caroline off of him and got on top of her. His kissing going down from her belly to her wet center. Caroline couldn't believe the pleasure Klaus gave her.

Her hands were grazing down Klaus' back while he was still going down on her. Her nails pushing in his soft skin. He stopped going down on her and pulled her on top of him again. He was now inside of her and slowly moved in and out of her. Klaus looked at Caroline's face that was filled with pleasure. They were both moaning and kissing each other. Their bodies were moving as if it was one. Their bodies pushed against each other's.

Klaus moaned her name and buried his head in her neck. Going faster and faster. They were both really close.

They both came on the same time. Caroline now strongly pushed against Klaus' body laying in his arms. They couldn't have wished for a better first time together than this.

"I love you, Caroline." Klaus whispered while caressing her cheek with his one hand and his other was stroking the length of her arm.

"I love you too, Klaus." she said giving him a soft kiss. After a few minutes Caroline fell asleep in Klaus' arms. He saw that she was asleep and lifted her up, carrying her to her bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and laid next to her.

He couldn't believe how happy he was at this moment. He was with the girl he loved. She was sleeping next to him, like the beautiful angel she was. He could stay here forever. Just the two of them, forgetting everything else.

Klaus' phone rang when he was almost asleep. He looked at Caroline to see if it woke her up, but it didn't. She was still laying there as gorgeous as she was. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. He grabbed his phone and walked over to the bathroom so he wouldn't wake up Caroline.

It was Hayley.

"I need to talk to you, Klaus."


	3. Chapter 3 - Leaving Everything Behind

Klaus had been in his dream world since last night and had forgotten all about Hayley. He was supposed to pick her up from her monthly check up at the hospital. She called him saying she wanted to talk because things couldn't go on like they were right now. Klaus told Hayley he wasn't in town and that he would be back this evening, so he could spend the day with the girl that he just spend the best night of his life with.

Caroline woke up by the little glimpse of sunshine that was shining in her face. She yawned and stretched out. She turned around to see if Klaus was still sleeping. There was no one there. Did he just leave after that great night they had?

She put on her bathrobe and walked down the stairs. Her mouth was extremely dry and she walked straight to the kitchen to get some coffee. She saw a note laying on the table saying;

_Good morning, Love._

_I went to get you some coffee and breakfast,_

_I'll be back before you know it _

_K_

She couldn't stop smiling. Not just because of the note, but because of everything that has happened. She walked over to the couch and laid down on it.

"Care, are you up, love?" Klaus asked while walking in Caroline's apartment with two mugs of coffee and some bagels. He laid them on the table and saw Caroline sleeping on the couch. He smiled. Just seeing her made him feel happy. He walked over to the couch and sat on the ground next to it. Stroking Caroline's cheek, quietly waking her up. "It's time to wake up, my dear. I got breakfast and coffee."

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Klaus sitting in front of her.

"Good morning, Klaus." She said while giving him a kiss.

He stood up and grabbed the mugs and the bagels. He sat down next to her, with his arm around her handing her, her breakfast.

"How did you sleep?" he asked her while taking a zip of his coffee.

"Great! Haven't had such a good sleep in months. And never had such a good night as yesterday." She giggled while having a blush on her cheeks.

"I feel the same way, Caroline. Last night was special. You are special."

"So what do you want to do today?" Klaus asked while walking out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around him.

God, what was he beautiful.

"Wanna go bowling?" she asked while doing her make-up.

"Whatever you want, darling."

They got in the car, ready to go bowling.

"Just so you know, I suck at bowling. So don't laugh at me!" Caroline said giggling.

"It's okay, my love. I bet you'll still kick my ass." He laughed.

Klaus was right. Caroline won from Klaus with bowling. They decided to get something to eat at a restaurant nearby.

"Remind me to never bowl with you again." Klaus said while giving Caroline a friendly push as they walked towards the restaurant.

"I thought I was bad, but you, oh you really suck at it." Caroline said while pushing him back and laughing. She had so much fun today. She knew Klaus was fun, but not this fun. The whole time they were bowling she died of laughter. The guy at the bowling place said they were a really cute couple. It was weird to think people saw them as a couple because she had never thought about that. Well of course she had thought about it how it would be to be a couple, but she didn't think that other people would think they were.

They walked in the restaurant and sat down at the last empty table.

"You sit, I have to go to the bathroom otherwise I'll explode." Caroline said while giving Klaus a kiss on his cheek.

Klaus looked at Caroline while she was walking to the bathroom. He admired the way she looked so much. The way her hips moved as she walked away. Klaus found himself daydreaming of her. His daydream was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Klaus, I need to see you NOW. It's urgent." Hayley said. She sounded scared. "What's wrong, Hayley?" he asked her. "I won't say it over the phone. Please come, right now. We need to talk. It's about Joseph and his safety." Klaus got chills through his body. There was something wrong with his son. "Okay, I'll be there soon." Klaus said while hanging up the phone. His hands were running through his hair, something he always did when he was stressed or nervous.

He stood up and put on his jacket. "Where you going?" Caroline was back from the bathroom and looked at Klaus confused.

"I have to go, there is something with Joseph. I'll call you tonight." He gave her a fast kiss and walked away.

He grabbed his keys and opened the door. He came as fast as he could. There he saw Hayley sitting at the kitchen table playing with Joseph. "Hayley! I'm here." Klaus said while Joseph ran his way and jumped in his arms. He gave him a kiss and walked over to Hayley.

"So.. Tell me. " He said while putting Joseph back on the floor. "Sit down Klaus." Hayley said without even looking at him.

"I've been thinking about this a while. We're living in New Orleans. It's like the city for supernatural beings. It's no place to raise a kid. I don't want to bring Joseph in any danger. So that's why I decided we should move. I found a place in the east. It has a great school and no supernatural stuff whatsoever. It's the best thing for Joseph, Klaus." Hayley said, she still hadn't looked at Klaus. She was afraid of his reaction. That he wouldn't come with her. Joseph needed them both but she just couldn't stay in New Orleans.

Klaus was running his fingers through his hair as he paced around the room. "How long have you been planning this?" He asked her after a couple of minutes not speaking. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to leave New Orleans. This was the only place he felt home. It was his favourite place in the whole world. And his favourite girl in the whole world was here.

"A couple of months. I needed to figure out what was the best thing for Joseph. You and I both want the best for him, right? That's why we need to do this." She said while standing up and looking him straight in the eyes.

She was right. They both wanted the best for Joseph. He had no choice. He had to go with them.

"You are right, Hayley. We both want the best for him, and if this is really the best thing for him right now. We have no choice but to go, even if it means leaving everything behind." With everything he mostly meant Caroline. He had no idea how to tell her this. He didn't even know if he could tell her. He knows he wouldn't be able to look her in the eyes after telling her. She was the girl he loves. And he finally knows she feels the same way. How was he supposed to tell her he had to leave her behind to move away with Hayley.

"When do we leave?" Klaus said while he picked up Joseph and held him in his arms.

"Tomorrow, that's why I said it was urgent."


End file.
